Unnamed Series
Note: This is an unnamed series of my trashies. Do not edit or add any pictures. Thank you! The trashies now come in mini brown wheelie bins. The special editions are "Eye-Popping Trash." When you squeeze them, their eyes pop out. Playsets are all remote control in this series, except for 2, each coming with 4 exclusive trashies. There is a giant 4 ft. long and 2 ft. wide dumpster storage bin, for storing trashies and playsets. The 8-packs now come with "Ooze Lamps." They are like lava lamps, but you fill them with ooze and trashies. (both included) You can refill your ooze lamps and boost your collection by getting the new "Bucket of Ooze" 3-packs. The codename for this series is "Series X." This series introduces 20 packs, which can really boost your collection! They come with a mega collector's guide poster instead of the normal collector's guides. Playsets/Storage *Monster Muck Truck (comes with 4 exclusives: Road Ripper, Squashed Fly, Spoiled Oil, & Muddy Monster) *Smell-icopter (comes with 4 exclusives: Spewnicorn, Flying Pig, Gunk Goggles, & Rowdy Cloud) *Boggy Boat (comes with 4 exclusives: Pooey Propeller, Sewer Croc, Mucky Moss, & Dumped Dolphin) *Storage Dumpster (comes with 4 random trashies from this series) *Scum-Ball Machine (comes with 4 exclusives: Blue Scum Gum, Green Scum Gum, Purple Scum Gum, & Red Scum Gum) (+ 10 trash tokens) *Cruddy Claw Machine (comes with 4 exclusives: Barfy Ball, Mush Plush, Trash-A-Sketch, & Sly Pad) *Trash Rim Collector's Case (comes with 2 exclusives: GID Pooclear Waste & GID Sewer Ooze Trashies The Grubz: *Tacky Taki *Awful Waffle *Smushroom (special edition) *Sloppy Joe *Smelly Rancher *Lice Cream Cone *Nasty Burrito *Oozey Quesadilla *Stank Steak *Key Slime Pie *Sick Licorice *Snot Chocolate (not copied, I made this trashie up a while ago) Hard Rubbish: *Maggot Magnet *Tooth Waste (also not copied) *Sham-Poo *Gutter Guitar *Trashy Totem *Moss Floss *Bin-Foil *Bed Head (special edition) *Burnt Bulb *Trash Tape *Trash Tub *Gym Sock *Scabinet Bin-Sects: *Dumped Dragonfly *Pale Bug *Stink Bug *Litter Bug *Scentipede *Moss-Quito *Germite *Mud Slug (special edition) *Sweat Bee Bin Critters: *Germ-it Crab (special edition) *Messy Mutt *Spew Fish *Pooey Panda *Giddy Pig (Guinea Pig) *Trash Turkey *Dump Deer *Junk Monkey *Slob Frog *Mouse Trap *Sea Grotter Bin Monsters: *Pee Puddle (special edition) *Moss Fossil *Rotted Rex *Dump Dragon *Monster Mush *Boogie Man (booger) *Vomit Zombie *Grime Ghoul *Binvisible Man Trashtural Disasters: *Boggy Blizzard *Spewnami *Trash Flood (flash flood) *Vile-Cano *Hurl-icane Limited Editions: *Trash Trophy (250) *Crud Cup (500) *Moldy Medal (1000) *Bin Ribbon (3000) *Dirty Certificate (5000) *Awful Award (10,000) Packs *1 Pack *Foil Bag *2 Pack *2 Pack egg *3 Pack Bucket of Ooze *5 Pack *8 Pack Ooze Lamp *12 Pack *20 Pack Gallery Trivia *There was going to be a trashie in The Grubz called Stenchilada, but this idea was scrapped and was later used in the next series. *On the early unreleased packaging, the logo was changed to show Bin-Foil and Germite instead of Blowfly and Trashapillar. *The collector's booklet uses it's codename, "Series X." *This is the first series to feature 20 packs. *The ultra-rares were originally going to be called "Messy Myths." This was scrapped, due to all of them easily fitting into the Bin Monsters category. The category may have been scrapped, but the trashies haven't. (See Unnamed Series ll) *Unlike Series 7, Snot Chocolate is actually a mug, instead of a hot chocolate cup. (If you know what I mean.) *Tacky Taki was originally called "Mucky Taki." More Coming Soon... Category:Series Category:Phanpy444